


Ben 10k

by Mine5102



Category: Ben 10, Ben 10000 - Fandom, cloning - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mine5102/pseuds/Mine5102
Summary: This is the Ben 10,000 universe. Mount Rushmore isn't just a land mark it is also a city. The first chapter is in Ken 10's perspective.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Ben 10,000 universe. Mount Rushmore isn't just a land mark it is also a city. The first chapter is in Ken 10's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything that is behind the line is a summary.

It was a nice day to wonder Mount Rushmore I thought that morning. I used my hover board to go to the Warehouse district where I stumbled upon a warehouse filled  with stasis pods. They had clones in each pod. I use XLR8 to move all of them into what was the null void chamber because I didn't have any friends and it was the largest room.He converted it into a makeshift bedroom.

* * *

 "I'm bored ,"said Ken.

Then snuck out 


	2. Discovered

 Ben and ken got into a fight and Ken ran away.

Gwen went to search the lower floors of 10 tower when she got to the old null void chamber when she found them.

* * *

"Oh my God. What is this,"said Gwen.

A clone of Princess Looma asked,"Who are you?" 


End file.
